


I Choose You

by Freya_7_Aether



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angsty Fluff If That's A Thing?, Deep Conversation Over Tea, F/M, First Kiss, Healing Sessions, Hurt/Comfort, Intense Eye Contact, Katara Can Sing, Mentions of Bloodbending As Healing, The Last Agni Kai, Zuko Is Insecure AF, canon divergant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_7_Aether/pseuds/Freya_7_Aether
Summary: Zuko jumps in front of lightning to save Katara, Katara uses bloodbending to save Zuko. What happens after that...well, no one can know about that part.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Just another generic post Agni Kai healing session oneshot. I had a few lines of dialogue I was really proud of so decided to turn them into a fic. The result is basic and unoriginal as heck but I love it and I'm kind of proud of it, so i. don't. care. Me? Writing overdone, self indulgent randomness? More likely than you'd think.

;

_ Let the bough break, let it come down crashing. _

_ Let the sun fade out to a dark sky. _

_ I can't say I'd even notice it was absent. _

_ 'Cause I could live by the light in your eyes. _

_ Tell the world that we finally got it all right. _

__

_ I choose you. _

_ ; _

“Thank you, Katara.” 

Her eyes glow like the fire still burning all around them, the rush of blood creates an ocean in her ears, salty tears stream down her reddened cheeks, and just for a moment, she forgets everything. She forgets the war, the comet burning overhead, painting the world crimson; she forgets the fallen princess shattered on the ground, the Avatar fighting for their future against the Firelord. She forgets everything. Just for a moment, Katara’s whole world is Zuko, and she can tell by the look in his barely open eyes that she is his. 

“I think I’m the one who should be thanking you.” 

He is alive. He has jumped in front of lightning for her and he is alive. He has sacrificed himself for her; he has been struck through the heart and somehow... _ somehow he is alive.  _ Breathing heavily, she pulls him up to a sitting position. Keeps her hand and the glowing water under it glued to his wound, carefully winding her other arm around his back to keep him steady. He has lived. She has saved him. His heart still drums in his chest. Zuko is alive. Zuko is alive and - and Katara kisses him. Katara kisses Zuko and he kisses her back. 

Azula’s screams ring out through the darkness, shocking them into the present. Shocking them apart. A million truths come rushing back into Katara’s mind. The war is back. The comet is back... _ Aang _ is back. She pulls away, eyes flying open and mouth falling agape. He pulls away too, his scarred eye wider than she’s ever seen it. Horror dawns on both their faces as they realize what they’ve done. 

;

It's a few days later and she’s healing him again. They’re side by side on his bed, Zuko lying half under the deep red blankets, propped up by pillows, Katara perched beside him on top of the comforter, singing softly and trying hard to avoid his eyes. Her cool hands guide glowing water across his chest. His chest that rises and falls so erratically, like the tides as they change with the moon; his chest that is marred by a spidery starburst, etched there in a scream and a blue flash of lightning. A flash that still appears whenever she closes her eyes. The muscles constrict in Katara’s throat but she closes her eyes and breathes deeply. His skin is warm, and feels like home, a glowing hearth beneath her fingertips.  _ He  _ feels like home. Even if her own is countless miles away. 

A tiny smile slides across his face. “You have a beautiful voice,” he rasps, golden eyes sleepy. Heat rushes into Katara’s cheeks. 

“I- um… thank you. My Gran Gran used to give me lessons.” Her heart takes off and refuses to slow down, flapping frantically like a bird caged inside her chest. 

“Why’d you stop? Are you thinking about something?” 

Katara brushes a lock of hair over her shoulder. He’s expressed a new found confidence since the Agni Kai; become more open, more inquisitive, even more blunt than before. How much of it is paradigm change as a result of near death experience or just painkiller herbs she doesn't know, but she appreciates it nonetheless. Returns a sheepish laugh. “Nothing you need to worry about. Just...things...” 

“Things...” Zuko pulls himself up with a yawn and stretches, arms branching out to meet the early morning sun. “...okay.” 

His eyes catch hers and don’t let go. 

It’s electric, and it catches her insides on fire. She wishes she didn't have to look away. But she has to, _ she has to look away _ , though she doesn't know why, so she asks him if wants a cup of tea. “I can't make it nearly as well as your Uncle - I can't make it as well as you even, but…”

He smirks. “Can you make it warm?” Her eyebrows flip up playfully, and she nods her head. “Then it’s well enough,” Zuko says, rolling his neck. Searing, vibrant heat flows back into her face, and she grins at him. Her eyes catch his and hold on tight. So this time it’s Zuko who’s forced to look away. They’ve played this game for ages now, the game of shy glances and stolen looks that no one else can know about. Ever since he jumped in front of that damn lightning for her, or rather, since what came  _ after  _ that...perhaps even before, blue bleeding into gold a little too intensely for a little too long after they embraced on the dock at Ember Island; before that, a hand on a scar, a thumb resting where it didn't really need to be... Now, over the last few days more than ever, as they sat on the bed side by side, his chest warm under her fingers, her water cool against his chest. 

Katara hops up and walks off to find some tea, and Zuko’s eyes linger on her once again. He, too, knows it shouldn't be this way. But it is. And he cherishes every moment. 

;

“One cup of  _ warm  _ Jasmine Green with honey, steeped for exactly 4 minutes,” she says, carefully handing over the cup, “And one cup of Lavender Earl Grey for me...” 

His head shoots up and he stares at her like she’s been in the spirit world and not the kitchens, eyebrow furrowed, messy hair bouncing. “That’s - that is exactly how I like my tea. How do you know that?” 

“I know more about you than you think.” 

Zuko blinks. “Thanks...I guess?” 

Steam floats about the room like smoke, billowing out of teacups like they’re chimneys ...interesting how things from opposite elements can be so similar… Katara catches Zuko smiling to himself ever so slightly, and she wonders if he’s thinking the same thing. Their eyes meet for the third time, and once again, it's too much to handle and they dart away, teeth biting lips, hands massaging necks, and faces burning. 

But then they start talking, and all awkwardness melts, because their words come out so easily they could have been reading from a script. It’s never been this way with anyone else, as far as either of them could remember. They can almost hear each other's' words before they come out; hear each other without using words at all. It’s too good to be true, she tells herself. It has to be. There has to be something. 

“I’m going to be Firelord, Katara…I - I’m so young,” he says. He sounds scared. His voice has retreated into his throat. “I’m  _ too  _ young. I never had plans for this. It was ‘Capture the Avatar’ and ‘Restore My Honor,’ and then it wasn't anymore; it was ‘End the War’ and ‘Restore the Honor of the Whole Fire Nation’...I never expected to be  _ leading  _ it...not so soon anyways. I don't think I can do this. What if I mess it up? Commanding a ship is one thing, but ruling a country...? Why did I ever agree to this?” He rolls his hands into his forehead and clutches his hair. “Maybe I can get Uncle to reconsider…” 

“Zuko...you know he’s already made his choice.” She rests her hand on his shoulder. “This is who you are now. Believe me...I wasn't expecting this either. Less than a year ago you were chasing us around and carelessly burning down villages…” 

He grimaces. “That isn't helping!" 

She squeezes his shoulder. Hard. “Look, you and I both know you aren't that person anymore. You’re thoughtful, and daring, and loyal, and...selfless.” Her eyes drift down to the scar on his chest. The place over his heart she has gotten to know as well as her own. “Zuko...you are going to be an  _ amazing  _ Firelord.” 

He lets himself melt back into the pillows, and she finally lets him meet her gaze. “I wish I could believe you.” 

“I wish you could too,” Katara whispers. There's always something. 

;

“So...about the other day. I uh -  _ what was that?” _ Zuko squeaks. 

“You’re going to need to be more specific if you want a satisfactory answer,” she mutters back, not taking her eyes off his wound. 

“You know... _ that _ . After the Agni Kai.” 

She bolts upwards; the water suspended below her hand splashes everywhere, turning the crimson sheets the color of blood. “Oh. Oh  _ that.”  _ It takes all her energy to get out the words “What about that?” 

“Are we going to talk about it, or…” 

“Yeah - yeah, we can talk about that!” 

He looks away, again, and blushes. “You uh - you kissed me.” 

“I did.” 

“Why?”

Katara takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. “I...don’t know. I was just as shocked as you were.” 

“Shocked is right.” 

She lets out a nervous giggle. “I guess it was the spur of the moment? You’d just sacrificed yourself for me, and you were lying there like that, and I started thinking about everything we’d been through and how it all could have ended there…” she says, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. “You could have died...” 

“But I didn't. Because you saved me. With bloodbending.  _ You bloodbended for me, _ ” the last words are just a whisper. 

“What else was I supposed to do?” Katara snaps, “Your heart wasn't beating. I couldn't just let you die…” 

Zuko swallows, and she can almost see the muscles in his face constrict. “Lets not...think about that too much.” He clears his throat. “So...about  _ what happened.  _ What does that mean for us…?” His golden eyes go wild. “Agni, are we a couple now?”

“Do you want us to be?” 

“Katara...I don’t know,” he says, sighing as his gaze drops to the floor. “I don’t think I’m ready for another relationship yet. Things ended so badly with Mai, and I still need time to process. I’m sorry; it’s probably not what you hoped I’d -” 

“Oh thank the spirits,” she blurts. Zuko smiles anxiously. “I’m not ready either. There’s so much to think about these days. Where to go, what to do, who I am…the end of the war.” She fiddles with her half empty teacup. “I still have to work things out with Aang...”

“Once again,  _ things _ ?” 

Katara sighs. “He’s a wonderful person and a great friend - my best. But I don't think I want to be his girlfriend…” He nods, understanding. “Is there any - do you think you and Mai might ever get back together?” She forces out, punctuating every word. 

Zuko chuckles, not with humor but irony...pain. “Ah yes, because doing nothing but yelling and making out is indicative of a worthwhile relationship.” He sighs. “No. Not this time.” 

“You know, I always thought that with the end of the war, things would be less complicated. Now, on the other side, I can't help feeling naive. Everything’s different now, and that doesn't make the problems go away, it just makes them different too.”

“That’s how life is,” Zuko reflects, “You spend all your time and energy fighting for change, all while knowing that someday, people are going to have to - uh - change the change that you...changed.” He shakes his head. “I’m sorry, that made no sense.” 

“But somehow, that’s okay,” Katara continues, “Because even though you didn't fix the world, because no one can, you made it better. And that’s enough. After all, what is life without struggle?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, exactly.” He blinks at her, shocked she understood what he was saying. “Every creature struggles...but finding meaning in the struggle, finding purpose - that’s what makes us human.”

“You’ve been listening to your uncle.” 

“He’s a wise man.” 

“He’s proud of you, you know.” 

“I know,” he says, a smirk curling his mouth, “And you’re a good kisser, by the way.” 

Katara chokes on her tea.

;

“About what happened between us...maybe don’t tell anyone?” 

“Only if you don't tell anyone about…” He leans in, slow and shaky, until their noses are touching and his fiery breath tickles her skin. “This.” It’s a question, and she answers it the only way she can. 

“Deal.” 

And then his lips are on hers and they’re back at the Agni Kai, tears streaming down both of their faces as they sit on the cold stone floor, lost and afraid and almost alone under a hazy, crimson sky. 

But this time is different. There is no comet burning through the clouds above them. There are no people vying for their attention or trying to drag it elsewhere. There is no war. There is only a broken, banished, soon-to-be-Firelord who embraced change and restored the honor of not only himself, but someday his people...and a Master Waterbender forced to grow up too fast; a warrior for justice who knows that true power comes not from fear, but from love and uplifting those who need it most. A boy and a girl. Zuko and Katara. 

They break apart and all the stars in the universe glitter in their eyes. 

  
  


“Katara,” Zuko asks that night, right as she’s about to slip through the door. “Why me? Why not Aang, or Haru, or someone else? Why would you choose me?” 

“Because with you, it always felt like my choice to make,” she reflects, pausing to lean against his bed frame. “Growing up…”

“You were never allowed to have choices?” 

Moonlight cloaks her face in silver. “Not really. Not when it mattered…” 

“I choose you too.” 

;

_ We are not perfect; we'll learn from our mistakes. _

_ And as long as it takes, I will prove my love to you. _

_ I am not scared of the elements; I am underprepared, _

_ But I am willing. And even better,  _

_ I get to be the other half of you.  _

_ Tell the world that we finally got it all right. _

_ I choose you. _

_ ; _

_ (Lyrics from I Choose You - Sara Bareilles ) _


End file.
